


sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy

by underthecitylights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Chanyeol as Spider-Man, Fluff, Just Kyungsoo and Chanyeol finally meeting and talking, Kyungsoo as a nerd, M/M, Meet-Cute, No it isn't HSM, Romance, Start of Something New, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: Just another ordinary day to be spidey. Except, Kyungsoo changes it all.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy

**Author's Note:**

> One of the wips on my au account, @exoexhoe. Lucky me, I found it on my old phone. So, posting it here.

Chanyeol swings from building to building in hopes of catching the robber and taking him to the police. It’s part of his responsibility as the city’s friendly neighbor Spider-man.

Yup, Chanyeol is a student by day and a hero by night. Catching criminals on a daily basis, he’s been looked up to by all the citizens in his place; even all around the globe. That really makes Chanyeol happy but sometimes, he just can’t help but feel lonely. Ever since he’s accepted his responsibilities and fate, he’s never lived a normal life fully. He can’t have a huge circle of friends because he’s afraid his secret might be divulged. He can’t even think of dating because in order to have a long-lasting relationship, it should be founded on trust; which means, he needs to reveal his identity. What’s worse is probably getting their lives into trouble and he’s almost certain no one is crazy enough to want that.

Besides, nobody has really caught his attention yet since he’s too busy protecting the world that he can’t even socialize.

Well, actually, if he is to be honest, there is one person.

The sound of the police's siren takes him out of his reverie. With his earpiece, he hears the head telling him “Mr. Spider-man, our team can’t find him. Do you see him up there?”

Chanyeol looks down and sees the thief's car stopping seven blocks away from where the policemen are. Replying yes to the police, he sends them the coordinates and tells them he’s going down to catch up with him.

Chanyeol soon reaches the ground and sees the criminal running at full speed. He then turns into a corner, bumping harshly into a small student as he does so. Chanyeol is shocked when the criminal suddenly disappears. It’s a dead-end and Chanyeol has searched every corner, every possible place to hide but he can’t find him. He quickly talks to the police in his earpiece and tells them he’s lost him.

“We’ll try to check the CCTV footage in that area, Mr. Spider-man. We’ll inform you of any progress,” the head of the police tells him.

“Okay, thank you,” Chanyeol replies before running to the student the robber has bumped to earlier.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asks.

The student slowly gets up and brushes the dust off of him, “Yes, I think I am.”

He looks up at Chanyeol and the latter is once again surprised. He feels his heart race.

It’s Doh Kyungsoo from Year 3, that one person Chanyeol refers to.

He looks absolutely adorable, Chanyeol almost coos at the sight. By the looks of it, he’s just about to go home after studying in the library. Not that Chanyeol is a stalker but he’s observed that the smaller male is quite studious. He often finds him going to the library every day after class and while others laugh and mock him for that, Chanyeol finds it admirable.

“Yes, I am. Thank you, Mr. Spider-man." He bows at him and Chanyeol suddenly gets shy.

“I-It’s okay. Don’t mention it.” He scratches his nape.

“Is the criminal gone?” Kyungsoo asks. He looks at the corner where the person has run off to and frowns when he sees no one indeed.

“Unfortunately, yeah.” Chanyeol sighs. “It’s strange for someone with no power to just disappear on a dead-end.”

Kyungsoo thinks for a while. “You know, I’ve read a book that mentions secret passages in Korea but I’ve never actually checked if it’s real.”

“Wait, secret passages?”

Kyungsoo nods. He walks towards the dead-end where the criminal suddenly disappears.

“I thought it’s just tricks, you know, for people to buy their book.” He giggles and Chanyeol finds it the cutest ever. “But right now, I think it could be real. Have you seen any possible openings?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “The idea hasn’t come to me so I haven’t really checked.”

So the two start checking the walls and the ground. They even have to move the trash bins just to check under it. All trash bins have moved except for one. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo share a look before they open the bin and see that it surprisingly only has one huge bag of trash. Chanyeol takes it out and there, they see a small door.

“You’re right,” Chanyeol gasps.

“Wow,” Kyungsoo whispers in amazement as he stares at the door. “It’s true.”

Chanyeol looks at him, eyes sparkling in greater admiration than before. “You are amazing.”

Kyungsoo blushes. “Well, I guess, sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”

Chanyeol chuckles at that. He taps on his earpiece and tells the police about the information he’s found. 

“Copy! We will send back-up immediately,” the policeman affirms.

Chanyeol opens the door and sees a ladder going down. He immediately goes into it but before he goes further down, he looks back up at Kyungsoo.

“Thank you,” he says one more time.

Kyungsoo only hums. “Please be careful.”

“I will. You, too.” Chanyeol says before finally going down the ladder.

—

Chanyeol takes a deep breath before he goes inside the library. It’s been a week since he successfully captured the robber, thanks to Kyungsoo’s help and since then, he’s been thinking of ways to approach the latter. He’s only been admiring him from afar and never had the guts to actually converse with him but this time, Chanyeol’s determined to do it.

As he enters, he sees Kyungsoo sitting on the table farthest from the door; his nose is once again stuck in a book. Chanyeol carefully approaches him.

“Hello,” he calls out for Kyungsoo’s attention.

The smaller male is shocked. His cheeks flush a pretty shade of pink and Chanyeol has to resist the urge to pinch them.

“May I join you, please?”

Speechless, Kyungsoo only nods. Chanyeol utters a soft thanks and sits across him.

“By the way, I’m Park Chanyeol. And you are?” Chanyeol extends his hand for a shake.

Kyungsoo gladly accepts it but not without blushing harder. “Doh Kyungsoo.”


End file.
